De Do Do Do, De Don't Don't Don't Get Married
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: My ending for and upcoming episode of Hannah Montana with... JAKE RYAN! Unfortunately, it's not until season 3. And filming for it, like, just started. So, um, here. Jiley. Spoilers


**So, this is my idea of what should happen at the end of an upcoming season 3 episode that my friend told me about. Her identity will remain confidential so that you guys won't be bugging her for episode info. I'm just going but why (I meant by what) she's told me, but adding a spin to it. The idea came to me about an hour and a half before I posted it.**

"Stop the wedding!" Miley shouted, bursting into the chapel with Lilly close behind her.

"Cut!" a man in a chair called out through a megaphone, looking and sounding really ticked off.

"Huh?" both Miley and Lilly asked in confusion. Looking around, they saw lights and cameras. Miley turned her confused eyes on Jake and Traci.

"Who are you?" the man asked, walking over to them.

"I'm Jake's friend. Who are you?" she asked, pointing at him unsurely.

"I'm the director of this movie," he replied snottily.

"Movie?!" Lilly and Miley asked in unision, again. Miley turned back to Jake. "Movie?!" she repeated a bit softer, her face hardening as a realization hit her.

"Uh, didn't I tell you that?" For once, though, Jake Ryan's acting abilities failed him. Miley saw right there that he was lying, and her mouth opened in anger.

"Would I be bursting in here, shouting 'Stop the wedding!' if you had told me?!" she asked, walking closer to him with every word. He took a step back before he answered.

"P-probably not."

"You're darn tootin probably not!" she shouted, still moving closer to him. He held his hands up in self defense, knowing that Miley's temper wasn't one to mess with. After all, the last time he'd made her this made, he wound up at his movie premiere with one of the worst headaches of his life.

"Look, can we go talk in private?" he asked hopefully, noticing all the stares they were receiving.

Reluctantly, she let him drag her out into the parking lot. The sun had set, and normally the view would've been romantic, had she been with any other guy.

"Ya know, for someone who wanted to be friends, that was a pretty big lie," she stated, the anger gone from her voice, hurt replacing it.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"And because of you, I had to break my promise," she added. He looked at her confused. "Remember, I promised not to wreck another movie?"

"I'm sorry Miley. Ya want the truth?" he asked, sighing resignedly as he knew what was about to come. "I never wanted to be friends."

"What? But then why-?"

"What was I supposed to do?!" he asked. "I didn't wanna be your friend! I still don't!"

Miley was really taken aback by this. "You still didn't answer me," she pointed out in monotone.

--

"_I'll tell you what I'd like to stuff! My knuckles up her nose!" _

"_Miles, don't let her push your buttons. She's not worth it."_

"-Deep breath- _You're right. My life is complicated enough. The last thing I need is more drama."_

--

"I would've ran, but you guys turned around. Plus, you were blocking my only exit."

"I don't get it. So you over heard me and Jackson, what does that have to do with anything?!"

--

"_Oh no, he wants to get back together with me! Don't you dare leave me alone with him!"_

--

"You aren't exactly the quietest speaker," Jake pointed out.

"You heard me?" she asked, momentarily feeling guilty. "So, then, why were you there if you didn't wanna be my friend?"

"Are you seriously asking that question?" he asked with incredulity. "Didn't you get my rose and note?!" A look of realization crossed her face. She'd been right. "But what was I supposed to do?! That 'oh no' wasn't exactly a confidence booster!"

"Why didn't you just tell me that this was a movie wedding?!" Miley asked, trying not to feel affected by Jake's admission. "What, were you trying to make me jealous using a costar again?" she asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. However, after a few seconds of silence and Jake staring at his leather shoes, she asked, "Wait, were you?"

"I didn't know what else to do," he admitted. She had never heard that sort of despair in his voice before. She'd really hurt him. "I was hoping that I'd learned to be normal enough for you, and when we became just friends, I wanted you to see that. But, obviously, that idea didn't work. Then, this popped into my head."

Miley took a seat on the back of her car and put her face in her hands.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, his tone still not changing.

"I want to," she admitted, removing her hands. "I want to so bad… but I can't. I mean, I wasn't really honest when I said being friends was perfect. You probably got that when I tried to get Mikayla fired." He chuckled slightly at the memory. "But you shouldn't have done this!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd actually believe I was getting married!"

"Well, I was a little stuck on-!" she stopped herself before she finished her sentence, her eyes widening at what she'd almost said.

"Stuck on, what?" he asked, urging her to finish. She sighed. It was the least she could do. After all, he'd admitted some pretty difficult things. It would only be fair.

"Stuck on the thought of losing you… for good." A hopeful looked passed over the movie star's face. "But I can't just take you back. Not after this."

"I understand. But, would you ever consider it?"

She took a deep breath, the corners of her mouth turning upward ever-so-slightly. "Maybe, given some time."

He smiled wide. "Then, I'll wait. Take as much time as you need!" He ran off to the church, hoping to finish the wedding scene before the night was over. Then a thought crossed his mind. He ran back over to her just as she as about to get into the driver's seat.

"Call me when it's up?" he asked.

"Duh."

He turned around, taking a few steps before he stopped, again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the car door, and flush against him. With his other hand, he pulled the back of her head to his in a heated kiss.

He dropped her wrist and wrapped that arm around her waist. Her hands went to his neck, resting contentedly on his collar bone.

After a good ten seconds, he pulled back.

"Ok, now I'm ready to wait," he lied, though this one, she didn't notice. He finally went back into the church, smiling wide as he brought his fist to and fro his hand.

Lilly's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open as Miley entered the car, fighting a losing battle with the smile that had begun to break out across her tingling lips.

"Are you gonna be focused enough to drive us back to Malibu?" Lilly teased. But Miley was too dazed to respond. Suddenly, she didn't think that she woul need as much time as she had thought.

**So, whaddya think? It wasn't spose to be the whole episode, just the ending. Please review! And also, I have a brand new poll up that I REALLY need you guys to vote in! **

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
